paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Pup
this pup is Ryder as a pup.. so the credits is for half of Aurychase(because i created this) and half to the creators of Paw Patrol^^ Note: Thanks to Vixiedog and Puppylove5 for giving me the idea of breed^^ He is a mix between a German Shepherd, an Husky and a Border Collie. His fur is brown like his human hair. His face, stomach, chest, mid-tail and white paws t are white. Ryder has a long fur, but not too much soft. The ears are pointed and his eyes are brown. He wear a white collar and a pup-tag with the symbol of Paw Patrol. He has also a tuft/crest on his head. Like his human version, Ryder is kind, intelligent, nice, brave and sometimes a little bit serious. But when he become a pup he start showing some sides that normally he hide. Ryder tends to become much more adventurous and less serious. Also he spend more time with the pups, enjoying their games and being more active. He tends to show his softer side more easily and to show his feelings, especially love. Work in progress. * Uniform: # Appearance: his uniform is similar to the one he use as human. It is half white and half red, divided by a yellow stripe. The zipper is yellow and has two red lines on the shoulders. # Capacity: can act as a thermal suit or life jacket * Pup-tag: # Appearance: It is identical to the shape of the other pup-tag. His symbol is the main PAW Patrol logo. # Capacity: It has the same capabilities of the other pup-tags * Helmet: # Appearance: the helmet is the same he use as human, just a little smaller. # Capacity: as the other original helmet, he can use the visor for protection and the transceiver Note: He does not have a pup-pack His vehicle is called AT-K9-V (thanks to Chandlerscout and Chase the police pup 555, for the name) The appearance is kinda a mix between pups' vehicles and his human vehicle. Appearance will be show soon.. He isn't tall like his human version obviously and he can't bring something with his paws, but there are a lot of positive facts. Being a puppy is more agile and faster then a normal human. He can do a lot of jumps as Skye and also he show to be the faster of all pupps. He has an excellent sense of smell, hearing and sight. He is also very good swimming, but obviously not as much as Zuma. * Being a pup he can understand more what the pups feel. The pups with who he spend most of his time is Chase, because of their similar personality. Their relatioship in this way is more based of jokes and laughs. * Katie become an interesting argoument for him when he is a pup. Is like he has a 6th instict, which help him to understand their feelings. To him is more imbarassing work or act as a pup in front of her, probably caused by his feelings. soon more Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Male Category:Pup Category:Dog Category:All generations pup Category:Special Pup Category:Alaskan Husky Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Border Collies Category:Border Collie Category:Animals